For many years, electronic components have been mounted on printed circuit cards or other substrates by pushing their conductor pins through apertures in the printed circuit cards, and after mounting all components, soldering is effected, using the flow soldering method. More recently, electronic components without conductor pins have been produced which are mounted on the conductor path side of the printed circuit card and are temporarily fixed thereto before soldering is effected. There are great advantages in using these pinless electronic components since both sides of the printed circuit card can be used, thus reducing the conductor length. Furthermore, the shorter lead-ins to the electronic components entail better high-frequency properties, and the absence of conductor pins also entails higher quality as a consequence of fewer joints in the connecting chain.
For mounting printed circuit cards, highly automated equipment adapted for long production runs is used, but for short runs or experimental production, manual mounting of the electronic components on the printed circuit cards is required, and in that connection handling of the pinless electronic components and orienting them in relation to the printed circuit cards was found to be both difficult and time-consuming.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a quick method for manually mounting such pinless electronic components on printed circuit cards. Another object is to provide a device for effecting such mounting and for orienting the components in a manner suitable for manual mounting.